


Don't Emily Me

by tvcrazed



Series: Don't Emily Me [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Demily, F/M, Married Life, his name is not Derek Jr., married, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: Who will win the almighty sleep when there's a cry at night?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Series: Don't Emily Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678339
Kudos: 16





	Don't Emily Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This is just a transplant from FF.Net. It's first in a series of non-linear stories with this family. It was started an unspeakably long time, and since I've had downtime at home while the world tries to fight COVID-19, my brain suddenly wants to me to continue this. And I'm definitely not one to refuse my muse when she's having a good time. So here's some Demily for you guys and Elena.
> 
> ENJOY.

**Don't Emily Me**

She heard crying. Where was it coming from? She looked around the office she was in. There was nothing. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and was now in her pitch black bedroom and laying on her bed. The noise was obvious now. She reached her hand to the nightstand and picked up the baby monitor that was playing the baby's wails.

"Derek," she mumbled. She sat up. "Derek, wake up," she said as she placed the baby monitor by his ear.

"Ugh, what is it?"

"It's your turn to get DJ."

"Emily."

"Don't 'Emily' me. It's your turn."

"Emily, I need to sleep."

"I think I need to sleep a little bit more than you. I'm the one who has to be here with him all day."

"I gotta go to work tomorrow."

"Today."

"What?" Derek asked as he tightened his arm around his wife's waist.

"It's 3AM."

"Oh, baby, come on."

"It's your turn. I went through nine months of pregnancy, 35 hours of labor, and gave birth to your son, you owe me. The least you could do is get up and calm him down."

"Ugh," Derek pulled himself away from Emily and grabbed his shirt from the corner of the bed. "I'm never going to win this, am I?

"Nope," Emily said.

"I thought so." Derek leaned over his wife on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

Emily smiled. "Your welcome. Now, please go get your son. I want to get back to sleep."

"Oh, ha ha," Derek said humorlessly as he walked toward the door of their bedroom.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Derek answered before going to quiet down their son in the nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> You got to the end! Great! 
> 
> Like I said this is a series, so the next chapters (including a truly brand new one) will be posted soon!
> 
> Leave a kudos (kudo?) if you liked it and want to. Leave a comment if you want. You can even hit me up on twitter - @tvcrazed if you want.
> 
> Stay safe and well,  
> TVCrazed :)


End file.
